Untold Story: Tales of the Fairy
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Born among the dead bodies of man. Found by the wise tribe of the toads. Choosen by destiny, Favored by fate. Raise and trained to face his destiny. Reviving a fallen guild, learning the meaning of nakama. Naruto Namikaze shall make his name known through history, and become the world strongest mage. "I'm going to revive Fairy Tail, I promise."


**Axel: A story that have been nagging and digging itself o my head for the last couple of weeks, and so I decided to make a prototype, and here's what I've come out with. Also, this story maybe a harem, but I have only decided on one person, and I wont tell who, you have to read to find out.****  
**

**Also, since this is an experiment, I wont continue it or have a very very slow update if the reviews are few, since I have other story wating. Anyway, Naruto isn't overpowered in this fic, he'll have to try hard to beat his opponent. So this is not a god-like I defeat anyone easily Naruto.**

**One more thing, english is not my native langguage, so expect wrong grammar and spelling here and there.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's begin! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

Its raining...

The world cries of what had happened today...

The slaughter of innocent in a peaceful village...

They stood no chance as they are slaughtered...

The cry of pain, dying, fill the once peaceful forest...

And now, nothing's left, the people are dead, and the house burned to the ground...

"Such poor people..." An older female voice said among the trees. "What monster could've done this?"

"A simple peaceful village reduce to nothing but graveyard." Another voice said, this one was male. "I wonder why the elder want us to go over here?"

"I don't Pa, let's look around." The female voice said, dropping down the three as the male follows.

Instead of humans, they are toads, yes, toads. A talking small toads. The female one has a green underside with a purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair roller underneath, giving her the 'old women looks'. Wearing a black coat.

The male one is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrow and small goatee. Also wearing a black coat.

They both hop, looking around, nothing but dead bodies and burned houses.

The female toad cringe a little at a sight of a man brutally murdered, hanging by a tree, skinless.

"So many died..." The female said, while the male one nod. "Did the elder want us to see this?"

"Impossible, he wont send us here just to see a massacred human vilage." The male one said. "There must be a reason..."

Before the female one can said anything, a sound of crying was heard. "What was that?" She asked.

"Let's look, it's from over there." The two hop fastly toward the faint crying, little by little it's getting more clearer, until they arrived at a pretty large tree, where the source of crying was heard. "It's here..."

The female toad hop to the base of the tree, where the sound coming from, then she notice a hollow part under the tree. "Pa! Look here."

The male quickly hop over. "What is it Ma?" He asked.

The female one take whatever it is under the three and shows it to the male toad. A large (For them) white bundle, where a blond baby with whisker marks on each cheek is crying. "A human baby..."

"Is it abandoned?" The male one asked.

"Probably not, since he's well hidden." The female one said, lifting up the baby easily, for a small toad. "Poor little guy... Maybe... Maybe this is why the elder send us here."

"Hmm..." The male one thought about it. "Well, maybe, it is impossible for the elder sending us here to make us see dead bodies. Let's take him back to the mountain."

The female one nod, then a large gold circle appear under them, enveloping them in a light as they disappear.

**XXX**

**Unknown.**

"Elder, we have returned." Both the male and the female toad bow to a large old looking toad, wearing a hat, a chain around its neck with a large orb, and a smoke pipe.

"So you have returned... And I see you brought him." The elder said, referring to the sleeping baby.

"Shh! Elder, please, I have just put him to sleep." The female one said. "You too Pa, keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry about that." Pa said, while the elder chuckle.

"Shima, Fukasaku, please raise that child." The great toad sage said, much to the surprise of the other two. "That child will play an important role in destiny, he is chosen."

A look of revelation appear on both Fukasaku and Shima.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, the 'Child of Prophecy'." The great toad sage said. "I have a dreamed... A dream of darkness and suffering, but then, he comes... His golden hair as bright as the sun, his blue eyes as deep as the sky and sea, his magic more mighty than anything." The grat toad sage took a puff out of his pipe. "That is why, he must be prepared."

Both Fukasaku and Shima look at each other, before nodding. "Alright, we will take care of him." Fukusaku said.

"Good." The elder said in satisfaction. "Uhm... What are we talking about again?"

Both toad sweatdrop. "Well then, little fella need a names, got a good one?" Shima asked looking at the sleeping baby.

"How about, Gama?"

"He's not a toad, and it's too common here already."

Before the husband and wife can argue, the great toad sage cut them off. "... Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." He said. "... Who is that baby again?"

Fukasaku sigh, its always like this. While Shima just smile. "Well, Naruto Namikaze-chan, welcome to mount Myoboku."

**XXX**

"Haha, come on! You two are slow!" Naruto said running away. "Gamakichi, Gamatatsu!"

"Aniki! Wait for us!" A small red toad said guving chase to the blond.

"Brother, do we get to have snack?" A yellow toad asked following the red toad.

"Gamatatsu! We're chasing Aniki, not getting a snack!"

"Oh..." Gamatatsu said disappointed.

Naruto keep on running, jumping obstacle like rock and tree stump, mount Myoboku is like a large forest with large tree's. However, Naruto stop running as the two toads catch up.

"Why are you stopping Aniki?" Gamakichi asked.

"Uhm... I never been here actually." Naruto said, looking at the row of statue's of toad. "Where is this?"

"Hm.. I think our dad said something about the place with lots of toads statue. I think the place lead to the oil place or something."

"Oil? Is it sweet oil?" Gamatatsu asked.

"No, it's not." Gamakichi quickly said.

"... Let's go check it out!" Naruto said, following the row of statue. But then he stop as he seems to hit something like a wall. "Ow! What is this?" He asked, touching the invincible wall. "It's like a wall..."

Both gamakichi and gamatatsu hop toward Naruto, then touch the invincible wall.

"You're right..." Gamatatsu said.

"I know what this is!" Gamakichi said. "This is magic! A magic wall!"

"Magic?" Naruto asked. "I think I heard Pa and Ma talking about it."

"What are you three doing here?" A voice asked before Gamakichi can say anything else.

"Pa!" Naruto said, looking at the old male toad.

"You three younglings are not supposed to be here." Fukasaku said as the three look down toward the ground.

"We're sorry." The three of them said at the sametime.

Fukasaku shook his head. "As long as the three of you understand."

"Ne, Pa, what is magic?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku raise an eyebrow at the five year old. "Magic? My boy, magic is a spiritual energy that every living being possed, even nature, like plants and earth. Magic is the a physical embodiment of the spirit, their connection with nature."

Naruto tilted his head. "So it's like living energy?"

"Close, but not entirely right." Fukasaku then show his right hand as a golden circle appear, the young ones all 'oooh' in amazement. Then the circle dissapear and a ball of light change its place. "This, is magic, this one called 'Light Magic'."

"I wanna learn it Pa!" Naruto said immidietly. "I wanna learn it! I wanna learn it!"

"Yeah! Teach us Fukasaku-sama!"

"Teach us!"

Fukasaku chuckle as the light disappear. "Alright, but know that not all living being can use them, those who can are called 'Mage'."

"Mage..." Naruto said. "Then, I'll be the best mage in the mountain! No... Uh... The whole world! Yeah!" Naruto said with determination.

"You need to beat our dad to do that." Gamakichi said.

"What? Your dad are big! I can't beat him now! But when I grow up, I'll beat him! You'll see!"

Fukasaku smile at the blond determination. "All right then, i'll teach you magic. What magic do you want?"

"I want light magic!" Naruto answered immediately.

"Are you sure? There are more cooler magic you know."

Naruto nod. "Uh huh, but I want light magic, cause If the place is dark, I can light it up! So that me and my friends won't get scared of the dark!"

Gamakichi scoff. "You just scared of the dark places."

"What!? No I'm not!"

Fukasaku watch the blond as he and Gamakichi argued, while Gamatatsu watch on. He sigh and smile. "Very well then, prepare yourself boy."

"Hai!"

**XXX**

Five years... Five years had passed since Naruto learned the art of magecraft. While Naruto isn't exactly the smartest person to learned from theory, Fukasaku had to taught Naruto with practices, which the blond absorbed like sponge. Naruto large stamina and large magic capacity helped boost his study. And now, he is ready to learn more.

"So Pa, why are we here again?" Naruto asked, he has grown well in the last five years, a little bit taller than most kid his age, though he's the only human here so they can't exactly tell. He wore an orange t-shirt with short black pants and black sandal, Naruto likes orange very much for some reasson.

"Well Naruto, you have learned well about magecraft, though I prefer you actually study in the archive." Fukasaku said.

"But reading is boring!" Naruto said. "I prefer practice my light magic and toad kata's."

Fukasaku sigh, well, it can't be help, he's been trying for five years to make the blond read and finish a book about magecraft, but he always either run away, fell asleep, or dozing off, some time, he run away, doze off, then fell asleep somewhere! All of it because its boring! And Shima doesn't help either, she dot the kid too much to force him on anything, well she did manage to make Naruto read a book about clone magic, though its halfway before he stopped and practice it, and it took him a day to mastered it thanks to his large magic pool. "Well, anyway, its time for you to learn a more advance of magecraft."

"Really? Is it a cool magic?" Naruto asked very curious.

Fukasaku sigh, if it involve cool and awesome magic, he'll listen. "Today, I'm going to teach you about 'Sage Technique'."

"Sage?" Naruto asked, he then notice they had arrived at the place where the toad statue line up. "This place is..."

Fukasaku walk toward the barrier, he then touch it and the barrier disappear. "It's time..." He hop forward followed by curious Naruto.

After a minute of walking they arrive at a small waterfall of some sort of liquid.

"Is this... Oil?" Naruto asked looking closer.

Fukasaku nod. "Yes, this will help you gather nature energy."

"Nature energy?"

Fukasaku nod again. "Nature energy is a raw energy of magic, straight from nature, its more dangerous and harder to control." He explained. "However, if you manage to gather nature energy in you and control it, you will be stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yes, your magic pool, strength, endurance, speed, etc." Fukasaku explained. "Sage magic is a secret art, an advance version of magic, where you become one with nature."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked preparing to dive into the pool, but Fukasaku hit him with a staff he got from god know where. "Ouch! That hurt."

"Wait until I finish." Fukasaku said. "Nature energy is harder to control, and if your not careful, you will turn into a toad statue."

"Toad statue?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"The statue's you see lining up are those who failed learning the sage magic, and turned into statue." Now that gained his attention. "But worry not, this staff I'm holding is a special staff that can expel nature anergy out of one's body, so you will not have to worry about turning into stone."

"_But that hit hurt..." _Naruto thought, remembering the hit he just taken earlier.

"Now, go and use the oil, It'll help you."

Needless to say, that day lots of smacking sound was heard in the mountain.

**XXX**

Six years of training, and its fruitful.

Naruto is a natural, gathering nature energy faster than most.

Now Naruto is sitting crossleg with his eyes closed. Birds land on his shoulder, and he did not even flinch, he is one with the nature. He is wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt underneath a long sleeve orange black hoody jacket with a pair of orange pants, and a black headband.

"Aniki." Gamakichi called, hoping to where Naruto was meditating. Gamakichi have grown into a large dog size Toad, though not as large as his father. Even though he's not a toad himself, as what he's been told at his seven birthday (Much to his surprised) that he is not a toad.

Naruto open his eyes, he smile when he spott the dog size toad, he stand up and the birds fly away. "Kichi! Hey there!" The blond greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Pa and Ma are calling you, they said it's really important. They're at the great sage temple." Gamakichi informend. "Come on." Gamakichi said as he turn around and start hopping away, follow by Naruto.

After ten minutes or so, they finally arrived at the great toad sage temple, where Gamakichi stand by the gate and Naruto enter alone. Inside, Naruto is greeted by a large toad smoking from a pipe and both his Pa and Ma is alos there, sitting beside the gret toad sage. Naruto bow, like his Pa and Ma instructed, always show respect to the great toad sage. "You call me?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto, the great toad sage had a dream, a dream about the future." Fukasaku said.

The great toad sage look at Naruto with his squint eyes. "Naruto Namikaze, you play an important role in destiny, and I have a dream about your destiny." He paused. "Um... Who are you again?"

Naruto sweatdrop. "He's Naruto Namikaze elder." Fukasaku said, already used to it.

"Ah yes, I dreamed about your destiny young Naruto." The great toad sage continue. "To pursue this great destiny, you must leave Mount Myoboku." He said, much to the surprise of the three other.

"""What?!""" The three said at the sametime.

"Are you sure elder?" Shima said.

"Yes, I know you two loved him like a son, but he play an important role, staying here will do him no good." The great sage said. "... Who is he again?"

Naruto is in deep thought, he like it here, heck, he grew up here. But he also wanted to have an adventure, out there. "... What must I do elder?"

"... What? Ah, yes. You must go and join the mage guild..." He paused for a minute. "Fairy Tail."

**XXX**

"Did you bring everything?"

"Yes Ma."

"Food?"

"Yes Ma."

"Change of clothes?"

"Yes Ma."

"Handkerchief?"

"Yes Ma."

"Human money?"

"Yes Ma."

Before Shima can continue, Fukasaku cut her off. "Ma, you already make sure he brought everything." Showing his point, he pointed at Naruto large traveling bag.

Naruto smile at his 'father and mother', he then look behind them, where every toads minus the elder are present, even Gamabunta, the parent of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are here, his size is as large as the mountain.

"Naruto, its almost time." Fukasaku said. "Before you go, I want you to take this." Fukasaku fish out a blue tri-cristal necklace. "I know how you hated the darkness, this necklace will glow in the dark if you pour magic into it."

Naruto accept it and wear it, smiling sadly. "Thank you Pa." He then proceed to hug both toads. "Pa, Ma, I will miss you both." Naruto said, tears start to fall as Shima cry into his should.

"We will too Naru-chan." Shima said as the blond let go.

"It's time." Fukasaku said, he extend his hand and a golden circle appear beneath his feet, and a black portal appear before them. "This take you straight to Magnolia, the town where Fairy Tail suppose to reside."

Naruto nod he then wave to the crowds of toads who wave back.

"We'll miss you aniki."

"Take care."

"Bring us snack when you come and visit."

"Be careful out there brat."

Naruto smile, he nod one last time to his family, and step into the portal as the gate close itself.

Just like they said, every journey begin with a single step.

**XXX**

A magic circle appear in the air and drop Naruto down, into a dumpster.

"Ouch!" Naruto said, rubbing his head standing up. "Man, what an uncool landing." Naruto said, he then look around, he seem to be in some sort of alley way. "Why the heck did Pa land me in an alley way? He could just transport me in a restaurant or something, I always wondering what restaurant looks like." He got off the dumpster, and walk out of the alleyway.

He would never forget the sight he sees. "Wow..." Many buildings line up to each other, lamps, and human being like him walking here and there, there's also stray cat here! Some people look at Naruto oddly before shrugging and be on his way, probably some tourist. Well, they're half right.

Naruto stomach begin to grumble, he quickly search for a place they called restaurant or food store for food, he always wanted to try human food, since he always eat bugs and worms and stuff. What? He lives with a bunch of toads, it can't be helped.

After walking aimlessly, he find a restaurant called 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar'. Ramen bar? What is that? Naruto curiously walk in the ramen bar.

"Welcome!" A kind looking women greeted. She have brown hair and wearing a white Ichiraku uniform. She must be a women, she have those two small mountain on their chest, so she must be a human female, or a women. "Come and have a seat!" Naruto shrug and take a seat at the long wooden table. "Can I take your order?"

Now, Shima make sure Naruto is ready when he went into the town of humans, taught him about culture, ethic, etc. But he have zero experience, so it can't be help when he talk weirdly, right? "I want to order food."

The women blink. "Uhm, yes, what is your order?"

Nanruto think, he don't know anything about this, so what can he order? "Uhm... Deep fried Worms?"

Ayame the waitress and the heir to Ichiraku ramen bar, never in all her life receive such a disgusting and weird order. "Uhm, sorry, but we don't sell anything bug related." Is this kid a tourist? Good thing he's the only customer right now.

"Oh..." Naruto said before he scratch his head confusedly. "I actually never been to a ramen bar, so what is a ramen anyway?"

Never went into a ramen bar? Doesn't know ramen? Holy ramen god! This kid need help! "Dad! We've got code red!"

The from the back came out a middle age man, wearing the same white Ichiraku uniform as Ayame, he look at his daughter in shock. "Where is the person?" Ayame point toward a kid in orange clothing and a large bag. "Kid! You don't know what a ramen is?"

Naruto blink, then he shook his head. But then he is surprise as Ayame hug him, with tears in her eyes.

"Poor you..." Ayame said. "Don't worry! Me and my dad we'll tell you!"

Teuchi nod in conformation. "That's right kid, we'll tell you all about the wonder of ramen!"

**XXX**

After an introduction and an hour of crash coursing Naruto all about the goodness of ramen.

Naruto eyes were shining like kids in christmas. "Sugoi..."

"Thats right kid! Ramen is the best food in the world!" Teuchi said, he then went into the kitchen for a minute before coming back with a bowl of hot ramen. "Here, eat this, it's on the house."

"Thanks old man Teuchi!" Naruto said, eating the ramen bowl. "Wow! Its really good!" Naruto said as he continue to eat.

Teuchi nod to himself, another satisfied customer!

"Ah! Its so good!"

Teuchi blink and look at the bowl, both father and daughter duo sweatdrop when they see the bowl had been clean empty. "You're fast kid." Teuchi said.

Naruto fish something out of his bag, and take out a toad shape wallet. "Old man! Let me have another bowl!"

Let's just say that day, born a new legend.

**XXX**

"Man... I'm full." Naruto said patting his stomach, while both father and daughter watch in disbelieve at the stack of ramen bowls beside him.

"Sugoi Naruto-kun..." Ayame said. "Oh yeah, why are you here Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Well, my Pa and Ma said I should join a guild."

"A guild? So you're a mage then?"

"Yup! The best of the best!" Naruto said. "Oh yeah, do any of you know where I can get to a guild called Fairy Tail?"

Teuchi and Ayame look at each other, then look back at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well..." Before Ayame can explain Teuchi cut her off.

"Let him be Ayame, men must follow his destiny as they like." Teuchi said with respect for the blond. "I'll draw you a map, and hope you good luck." Teuchi walk back to the back to draw him a map.

Ayame shrug, maybe her father's right, Naruto-kun all grown up anyway. "Well Naruto-kun, if you become famous make sure to come here a lot okay?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto then notice Teuchi coming back with a paper.

"Here, its pretty far off town." Teuchi said handing the paper. "And boy, good luck."

"Thanks old man! Well, I gotta go!" Naruto said waving to the father and daughter duo as he exit the store.

"... Are you sure he'll be fine dad?"

"Dont worry Ayame, a man gotta do whats a man gotta do."

Ayame sigh and mumbling something about men.

**XXX**

After searching for the place in the forest for an two hours, he finally found the place.

"This is the place?" Naruto asked lookin at the dingy looking building. There's even chicken here! This place looks like farm house or something, though the entrance with the words Fairy Tail signaling he is on the right place. "Well, if the elder said I should go here, what else can I do?" Naruto walk closer and heard a commotion inside. "I wonder whats going on?"

Naruto enter the building and see five guys, with what seem to be their leader carrying a large black club, trash talking the Fairy Tail guild and demanding money or something. Naruto justice sense is tingling, and if its tingling he knew only one thing to do.

"... DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto cry out as he jump kick the leader of the five as he is thrown acroos the room.

All the people look at Naruto in shock, who wouldnt? A strange kid coming inside and kick someone in the head.

"Alright! I'll gives you guys five seconds to get out of here!" Naruto said.

"You bastard!" One of the guy said punching toward Naruto, the blond grab his wrist, holding him in place, his attack is way slower than Pa's, Naruto then elbow him in the neck, knocking him out.

Naruto sense two other persons try to attack him, Naruto jump foraward to evade, he then create a cross seal with his finger as two grey circles appear beside Naruto. "Shadow clone!" Naruto cry out as a white smoke appear from the circle and two exact replica's of Naruto appear. "Let's go!" Naruto said as he and his clone charge toward the surprised Twilight Ogre, before any of them can react Naruto tackle the to the ground and begin to beat them up.

Fairy Tail watch on in shocked as the weird kid keep beating the Twilight Ogre.

**XXX**

"W-we'll remember this!" One of Twilight Ogre member said as he and two other carries their down members out of the guild.

"Well, justice strike again." Naruto said with a satisfy face, that is until someone grab hold of his shirt.

"Who the hell are you kid? Why did you do that?!" A man in his forty asked, he has blue hair and a blue mustache, wearing a black turtle neck shirt underneath a white blue coat.

"Uhm... Beating up the bad guys?" Naruto asked confused.

"Grr..." He drop Naruto then rub his head. "Now they're going to demand payback, thank's a lot brat."

"Do you guys... Fear them?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no!" A black hair kid said, wearing an open sleeveless dark red jacket with a lighter color on the side, showing his pretty muscular body, an orange scarf that tied into a knot and a red symbol that resemble a fairy on his left arm. "I will never fear punk like them!"

"Romeo..." The man said.

Naruto doesn't get whats going on and other stuff, but since its his fault he might as well make amend for it. "Well then, I'll protect you guys from them!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Huh?" Everyone said looking at the blond like he was insane.

"I'll join your guild! And then I can officialy kick anyone who attack and harass my guild!" Naruto explained. "... This is the guild right? Fairy Tail guild?"

The blue hair man nod. "Well yeah, but are you sure kid? We're not exactly as strong as we are you kno-" Before he can finish another man, a blond man with a beard smoking a cigarette, wearing a yellow buttonup shirt underneath a green jacket. "What the heck Wakaba?!"

"Don't kick our new recruit away damn it!" He said in a hush voice as the other nod in agreement.

After a few silent discussion with most of the guild members supporting Wakaba, the blue hair man sigh, giving in. "... Fine kid, Kinana, bring me the stamp."

The purple hair green wearing girl nod and went into the back, coming back a minute later carrying a dusty stamp. "Here you go master Macao."

"Thanks." Macao said, he blow the dust from the stamp then look at Naruto. "All right kid, what collor and where?"

Nartuto blink, then remember that Ma said something about guild stamp or something. "Well, on my right shoulder please, and orange! Give me orange!"

Macao cringe at how loud the kid is. He sigh, transferring few magical power the stamp turn orange. "Show me your shoulder."

Naruto open his jacket and show his right shoulder, where Macao stamp it.

"There you go." Macao said, looking at the orange stamp on his right shoulder. "Well, welcome to fairy tail... Uh, what's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto said with a grin. "The soon to be best mage of the Fairy Tail, and the world!" Naruto declared. "I'll bring Fairy Tail back to its knee! One way or another!"

Romeo scoff. "As if."

A tick mark appear on Naruto's head. "What was that?"

Rome doesn't give a damn. "I said, as if you'll become strongest." Romeo said, but then notice Naruto, putting his left foot on Romeo's table, looking at him with a tickmark. "I'll be the strongest and I'll be the one who put Fairy Tail on its knee."

"What was that you brat? Wanna fight?"

"Even if I fight you, you'll lose hands down."

"What? Oh alright then, I'll kill you right here!" Naruto then dive toward Romeo, creating a comical smoke when fighting.

Everyone look at each other before they shout out their joy. "We have a new member! Time to party!" Everyone cheer as they went into their table and drink.

Macao couldn't believe it, they're partying like old time, with Naruto and his son as Natsu and Grey, he couldn't help but let loose one lone tear. "Allright! Kinana! Bring on more booze! Just don't give it to Naruto or Romeo!"

**XXX**

"So, Naruto, how old are you?" A purple hair girl asked, wearing a light-colored mantle with a dark strapless dress with a revealing neckline and a pair of dark boots. She is Laki Olietta.

Naruto scratch his face, after he and the kid Romeo (Which he got the name from the master), they are seperated by the master, with Romeo going back to his reading (With much more bruise than Naruto) and Naruto went to the bar. "I'm sixteen." Naruto answered.

Both Laki and Kinana look at him in shocked. "S-sixteen? But you're so tall..." Laki said.

"Hm? Well, Ma and Pa always said I was tall for my age."

"Oh, really? That's good I guess."

"Oh yeah! Can I ask you two about something?"

Both Laki and Kinana look at each other before nodding. "Sure, what is it?" Laki asked.

"Well, I don't really have any place to stay at, do you have any recommendation or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well." Kinana begin. "There's a shack behind this building, I guess you can use it if the master allowe it. Its dusty though."

Naruto beam them a smile. "No problem! I'll just clean it up! All right then, heeeyyy! Master!" Naruto called running toward the master, who is drinking beer.

"He sure is energetic huh?" Laki asked.

**XXX**

Three months, Its been three months since Naruto joining. Macao has given a 'go ahead' to use the shack and he's been living in it since. Naruto do odd jobs for people like cleaning their garden, throwing the thrash, help an old lady shoping, etc. (Much to his dislike) He whine at first, saying he don't want to do odd jobs, but Macao and Wakaba manage to persuade him saying that'll bring more jobs into the guild, and if they keep doing good work more harder and challenging requests will come, like rescuing a princess, hunting demons, rescuing a pretty girl from demons, etc. Because of that Naruto is now running around with his clones doing odd jobs, but alas, Naruto has a habbit of getting lost and getting sidetrack, so Macao decided to at least send one person with him to supervice.

He also helps Kinana jobs with his clone, and fixing the roof and other odd works the real Naruto prefer not doing, much to his clones charging. Romeo also starts doing more jobs lately, as he and Naruto are having a race of which of them can finish more jobs. Naruto is on the lead right now with the help of his clones. Heck, even Nab start doing lowly jobs again!

The Twilight Ogre (He learned the guilds name from Macao) are still coming to Fairy Tail for their money and revenge, but everytime they did, Naruto is always on the guild and kick their butt to kingdom come, so they came lesser now.

Fairy Tail name are starting to comeback, at Magnolia at least, not world wide like the old time.

"Masterrrr! Its been three months and the job still the same! I'm getting sick of it!" Naruto said crying.

"Shut up pea brain, we're still in the restoration phase, so its obvious we still lack jobs." Romeo said.

A tick mark appear on Naruto's head. "Oh, thats it you daddy boy, I'll kill you!" Naruto said charging toward Romeo.

"Bring it clone freak!"

"Fine you match stick wannabe!"

Before they can duke it out like usual, Macao stop them.

"Naruto, Romeo, stop fighting. I have a special job for you two." Macao said as the two of them stop fighting and stare at him. "Its an escort request, the second one we have in the last three months."

Now that REALLY got their attention. Usually, Fairy Tail only got cheap and bothersome jobs, this is the first time escorting involve.

"I'll be placing you two under one team with Laki." Macao said, earning an eep from Laki and both boys glaring at each other. "The three of you will escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to his village in wave."

"Um, wave? As in, the small village of wave?" Laki asked and the master nod.

"I'll send both Naruto and Romeo with Alzack and Bisca, but both of them are somewhere else doing the other escort mission we got."

"But why must I be one team with this brat?" Naruto asked.

"You think I want to be one team with you, you pea brain?"

Macao sigh, its not a common sight anymore to see them fighting. "Hurry and go, you three will meet up with the client at the station in an hour, dont forget to pack supply."

Naruto and Romeo look away from each other and walk away to their home to pack supplies, Laki can only mentally cry of her fate with the two of them.

**XXX**

"You're late." Romeo said looking at the jogging blond carrying a large travel bag.

"Shut up! I was lost on my way here... Damn forest..." Naruto grumble.

Laki sweatdrop. "Well, our client are also late it seems." She said trying to defuse the situation before it turn into anither brawl.

"So you kids are from Fairy Tail?" An elderly man asked, drinking from a jug of sake, he wears a dirty brown color clothing and a pair of pants, he also wears a straw hat and a pair of glasses, behind him are his traveling bag. "Can't believe Fairy Tail would send bunch of brats to protect me, though I don't mind the girl."

Naruto and Romeo's eyes twitch, they want to pound this perverted old man, good thing Laki's there to hold them off.

"Uh, uhm, M-my name is Laki, and this is Naruto." Point at the now calm blond. "And this is Romeo. "Point at the more calm black head. "We're strong enough to protect you from bandit and the likes."

Tazuna drink his sake. "I am the awesome bridge builder Tazuna, I hope you can protect me, come on, lead the way."

Laki can only sigh and nod, already knowing both Romeo and Naruto doesn't like the client, she too hate perverted people, but this is their second C-rank, they must not ruin it.

"So how long does it take to reach Wave?" Romeo asked as the group wait for the train to arrive.

Laki thought about it for a second. "Well, we take a train here, to the next station, then we walk... So i guess about 5 hours or so."

Romeo nod, while Naruto still way too spirited since this is his first C-rank, though he's a little dejected they have to protect the perverted and rude old man.

"Well, the train's here, let's go."

**XXX**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked, earning a tick mark from Romeo and sweatdrop from Laki and Tazuna.

Roemo couldn't take it anymore. "You've been asking that question for the last thirty minutes! We'll be there eventually so stop asking you pea brain!"

Laki and Tazuna could see a tick mark appear on Naruto's head. "What was that you flame midget?"

"You heard me you idiot!"

"Shut up you candle wannabe!"

Tazuna sweatdrop as Laki tries to calm both of the boys while they keep on arguing. _"I'm going to die if this keeps up..."_

**XXX**

"Woah... So this is 'Kirara Town'!" Naruto said in amazement, looking around the town. He never leave Magnolia, and the most far off he ever leave is toward the mountain. There are delivery jobs, but Macao forbid him from taking it since his tendecy to get lost and the rest are too busy to accompany him on a days term mission such as delivery mission. That is why this is his first time leaving to another town.

"Don't embarrass us all now blondie." Romeo said rudely.

"Shut up! I can't helped it, this is my first time leaving Magnolia!"

Laki chuckle. "Well, this town is quite famous for it's meat bun style foods."

With the mention of foods, Naruto stomach start to growl. "I'm hungry... I'm going to eat somewhere."

"What?! You just ate something twenty minutes ago! How can you be so hungry?" Romeo asked.

"Well, a rice ball wont actually satisfy me..."

"You eat too much, your is brain going to be replace by food if you not careful."

"What was that? At least my magic isn't stink as hell."

"Its useful to disturb enemy sense of smell!"

"Yeah right, its just resemble its stinky caster."

"Why you..." Romeo growl.

Laki quickly try to calm the two down, sweating bullets. While Tazuna sweatdrop. _"Yup, I'm dead."_

**XXX**

**(On the road toward Wave)**

After they finally decide to ate some buns (Much to Naruto pleasure and Romeo dismay) they finally back on their way to Wave.

"So old man *Munch* how long are we going to reach Wave? *Munch*" Naruto asked Tazuna while munching on a bun he bought.

Tazuna sigh, already giving up his fate of ended up being escorted by weird kids. "Well, we'll be there soon, twenty minutes max, we've already eneterd Wave territory." Tazuna said, and sure enough, instead of the forest their passing through now they've arrived at a misty forest. "This is Wave famous mist forest, Misty forest. It won't be long now." Tazuna informed.

Laki narrow her eyes. _"We haven't encounter bandits or thiefs so far, but this misty forest is the perfect place for ambushes, we must stay on guard." _Laki thought, while she knew that both Romeo and Naruto can take care of themself, there's nothing wrong of being careful.

A minute later, they heard a weird whizzing sound. "What is that?" Naruto asked.

Laki blink, before realizing what it was. "Take cover!" She immediately jump out of the way, tackling Tazuna in the process, while Romeo too jump away into the bushes.

Naruto blink and then realize at the last minute what it was. "Oh crude!" Naruto said as he duck in time as a large cleaver sword embedded itself at the tree behind Naruto.

"Heh, they all dodged it, I was hoping to at least kill one of them." A voice said among the mist ahead.

"Who the heck are you!" Naruto asked the person shrouded in the mist.

Laki then notice something, a someone behind Naruto. "Naruto! Behind you!"

Naruto quickly look behind him and see a shirtless man, standing on the blade that stuck on the tree. The man wear a long blue navy pants, a pair of arm warmers, wearing a bandage that covered his mouth and nose and a black head band. But there's one noticable thing about him.

"Oh my god..." Naruto begin. "He has no eyebrows!"

Laki, Romeo and Tazuna sweatdrop, while the man eye twitch in anger. Oh he's going to enjoy killing this kid.

Naruto, sensing the killing intent jump backward.

Laki watch them man, she had seen this man before... Whare was it? Her eyes widened as she remember where. "Guys! Be careful! This man... This man is the A-rank mage, an infamous assassin of the dark guild hidden Mist Guild! Zabuza Momochi!" Laki warned.

"Oh? I am honored one of you knew about me." Zabuza said calmly before he gets down from the blade and took it out of the tree easily.

Laki begin sweating bullets, this man is dangerous, she must do something! She must protect her junior! "Romeo! Naruto! Take Tazuna and run! I'll hold him off here!"

Both Naruto and Romeo (Who is still hiding in the bushes) look at her like she was crazy.

"Hell no." Was Naruto simple asnwered. "There's no way I'm missing this fight!"

Laki and Tazuna look at him in disbelieve, while Romeo shook his head with a very faint smile, the usual Naruto.

"Of course we won't leave." Romeo said as he launch an orange flame toward Zabuza, who just whack the flame with his sword. He then came out of the bushes and stand at Naruto side. "And beside, this idiot won't leave his nakama behind."

Naruto smirk. "You know me too well Romeo."

Laki blink, by a second she's seen an image of Natsu and Grey, standing side by side, she smile, holding back her tear. "Fine, but don't you two dare to die on me."

"We won't die..." Romeo.

"Because we still haven't show this eyebrowless bastard..." Naruto.

""A FAIRY TAIL STYLE BEATING!"" They both said at the same time, Romeo readying his purple flame, Naruto his shadow clone, and Laki her wood make magic.

Zabuza chuckle in amusement. "Is that so? Then come, mage of Fairy Tail, show me what you got." Zabuza said as a blue magic circle appear below him, and the mist start to surround him, and he disappear, like a ghost. "You better do it quickly, before I kill you."

**To be continued.**

**Axel: Well guys, what do you think? Cool? Suck? Awesome? If you guys want more, review! the more review there is, the more my desire to write increase!**


End file.
